


Lost in the Woods

by Rockstaragorn



Series: Rockstar's Home for Broken Celebrities [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Crying Michael, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is probably ooc, Gen, Hurt Michael, Major Character Injury, Omorashi, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockstaragorn/pseuds/Rockstaragorn
Summary: We're at a local campground in our RV with everyone. Viggo and I decide to try to survive a night in the woods. Michael tags along. He gets hurt.Rockstar's and Viggo's relationship could be mostly construed as platonic. There probably won't be a lot of desperation/omorashi, but I put up the tag just on case.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Rockstar, you want to stay in the woods tonight?" Viggo asks while tightening the waterhose to the campground's water faucet. 

"We are in the woods, melith nin," I mutter without thinking, tightening the same hose to the spot for it on the RV. 

"No, I meant, like, out under the stars. Not in Dexter." 

"Oh, yeah, that would be cool." I finish my part of the job and turn around to see him already done and looking at me. Fuck, 5 years of knowing him, -7 if you count the time between when I discovered him as an actor and when we finally met, - and I'm still mesmerized by his gorgeous eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be part of chapter one, but I accidentally posted that chapter early. There will be at least one more chapter after this one.

Viggo and I tell they guys about our idea. Michael likes it and asks to come along. Naturally, we agree.

I pack my big black second-hand military backpack for an overnight stay in the woods. I pack couple of lighters, the portable first aide kit - of course I leave the guys with the main one, - a change of clothes for each of us, a handfull of diapers because Michael has had his share of accidents (and Viggo and I haven't had any yet, but there's a first time for everything and I don't want to be caught unprepared), a pack of wipes, some crackers and canned vegetables, 12 bottles of water, my four best pocket knives, and a few blankets for each of us. I'm probably packing more stuff than Viggo would want to bring, but he should know I'm going to try to be prepared for everything. Its a good thing my phone is fully charged - it's the only flashlight I have. 

"Rockstar, you ready?" Michael asks. He has a satule across his body, probably full of stuff that he thinks is neccessary. Wonder what's in it? 

"Yep, just finished packing!" I say. We go outside to see Viggo all ready to go. He has a small bag, too. We all set out to the woods. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

We're being chased by wild hogs! This is supposed to be a public fucking campground! What are these doing here?! 

"Aaaahhh!" I hear Michael cry out. I look back and he's on the on the ground. 

"Michael, what's wrong?" I hear Viggo ask as we both aproach our friend. When we get close enough, I see his leg twisted under him. I also notice that the hogs are nowhere in sight.... Maybe they weren't actually chasing us...

"What happened?" I ask calmly. 

"I... I don't know... I-I think I twisted my ankle..." he explains through the sobs. I didn't think twisted ankles where that bad? 

"Can you walk?" I ask, offering my hand. He takes it and stands up, but immediately falls again, crying out in pain. He shakes his head. 

"Maybe we should turn back?" Viggo suggests. I look around, trying to see a quick way out of the woods. I don't see one. 

"Do you know how to get back?" I ask quietly. He looks around then shakes his head. 

"I-I'll be alright... It's... It's getting dark..." Michael says, though he doesn't sound very sure.

"There's a cave over there," I say, pointing to a small mountain with a little opening maybe 5 feet off the ground. 

"Does that sound good to you, Michael?" Viggo asks. Michael nods. 

We help Michael up and Viggo maneuvers him onto his back piggyback style. Then we walk to the mountain. 

"You want me to take him?" I ask once we get to the bottom of the mountain. Viggo looks at me for a moment before nodding and we get Michael settled on my back. 

I immediately notice something wet when Michael gets situated, but I ignore it for now. I make sure he has a secure hold on me then I start climbing. 

Viggo and I get into the cave around the same time. We set Michael down against a wall then I set my backpack down and open it up. I get out Michael's extra pants, a diaper, the wipes, a bottle of water, and the first aide kit. I notice Michael watching me with a major blush and tears running down his face and Viggo looking anywhere _except _at me, probably to try to embarrass Michael less.__

__"Hey, you want to get changed and we'll take care of your ankle?" I ask. He looks down away from me, but he nods._ _

__I help him stand up and he puts all his weight on his good foot while leaning against the wall. I pull his wet clothes down, work them off his hurt foot, and clean him up. Viggo comes over and lifts him so I get the pants off his other food and put on the diaper and his clean pants._ _

__Through the whole thing, Michael avoids eye contact. He does what he can to help us, but he cries silently the whole time._ _

Viggo and I help Michael to sit down. I fold two blankets so he can prop his foot up. Viggo and I both look over it and then I wrap it with an ace bandage, deciding that it would be best to treat it as a sprained ankle for now. I give Michael the bottle of water and a dose of Tylenol for pain. 

"Either of you getting hungry?" I ask as I put up the first aide kit for now. Viggo shakes his head. Michael doesn't look up. I move closer to him. "Michael, talk to me," I coax gently. 

He covers his face as I sit beside him. 

"Hey, look at me." I gently pull on his hands and he brings them away from his face and looks up at me. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, okay? It's alright." 

"You put me in a diaper..." he says dejectedly. 

"Yes. Because you can't walk, and I don't want you to have an accident in your only clean clothes if, for some reason, Viggo and I both can't help you. It's not, like, because I think you're incontinent or anything." He nods, but doesn't say anything. 

"Are you cold?" I ask after a bit of silence, having noticed Michael shivering. 

"M-maybe a li-ittle," he responds. I look at the blankets doing a poor job of propping his foot up and get an idea. 

"Hey, what if we use the first aide kit and just one blanket to hold your foot up? That way it'll be higher and we'll have another blanket." I suggest. 

"It would be-" Viggo says all of a sudden, causing me to jump. I almost forgot he was here, he's been so quiet. And that's coming from me! "-harder to get the supplies when we need it," he finishes speaking. 

"I had already planned around that. Just take the bandage and the Tylenol out and have them loose in the bag," I say. Both guys nod their consent, so I do as I suggested.

A few seconds later, Michael is laying down, one blanket as a pillow, one around his legs (that I had planned to just lay on top of the kit for cushion), and one around his torso. He falls asleep quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael's POV

I'm painfully aware of two things when I wake up. One: my ankle hurts like hell, and two: I really need to pee. I look around for Rockstar and Viggo. He's asleep just out of my reach and she is up tending the fire. 

"Rockstar," I say softly. Even that jolts my bladder and I leak a little bit. 

It's then that I realize I'm already wet. Weird, I haven't wet the bed since that Comic Con disaster last year... How long was I asleep? 

I hold myself with one hand and try to sit up. I manage, but not without leaking some more. I hope it hasn't soaked through to my pants yet. I notice Rockstar looking over at me. 

"Good morning, Michael," she greets. I can only nod as a greeting of my own. "You need help?" she asks after looking me over. Again, I can only nod, and this time I feel a blush creeping onto my face. 

Rockstar walks over, picks me up, and unwraps the blankets from around me. I feel another spurt force its away out as her actions surprise me. She walks over to the edge and carefully sets me on my feet. I forget to put all my weight on my good foot and fall to the ground, leaking again, except this time I don't stop. I can feel my pants getting wet as Rockstar helps me back up and pulls them down for me. I can't stop the tears any more than I can stop the piss from overfilling the diaper and running down my legs, straight into my pants. 

"I'm sorry," I sob as Rockstar finally gets the diaper off. By then, though, it's too late. She pulls close to her when I stop peeing, letting me cry on her shoulder for a minute while she plays with my hair and tells me it's okay. 

"You ready to get cleaned up?" she asks once I've calmed down a bit. I don't respond. She said these pants were the only extra ones she packed. What am I going to wear? 

"Viggo and I put your jeans by the fire last night so that they would be dry," she says as if reading my mind. "You can put them back on if you want." 

"O-okay." 

She spreads a blanket near the fire. Then she helps me to get out of my wet pants and to sit on the blanket. I'm greatful for that. It's really cold. She also hands me a blanket to wrap up in. She then goes to her backpack and gets out the wipes, another diaper, the Ace bandage, the Tylenol, and a bottle of water.

"I-if you hand me the stuff, I can clean and dress myself," I offer. I hate feeling so helpless. 

"I'll help you, but here" she says, handing me the pack of wipes after getting three out. "Just let me clean your foot and rewrap it, alright?" I know there's no point of arguing, so I let her do that while I clean myself from the knees up. She wipes off both my legs and feet, then takes off the bandage I wore all night and wraps my ankle with a clean one. 

When she starts to put the diaper on, she looks up at me as if asking if I'm okay with it. 

"I clearly need one," I mumble, looking away. "Go ahead." I feel tears in my eyes again.

"Hey, Michael, there's nothing to be upset about, alright? You're injured. It's not your fault," she soothes. 

"But why did I wet the bed?" I don't mean to say that out loud, but I guess it's too late now. 

"Well, you did sleep, like, 18 hours," she shrugs. "Think that might have something to do with it?" 

"That reminds me!" she speaks up again before I can completely process what she said. "You can take some more pain killers if you need them. Also, are you hungry? I don't think you've eaten since we left the house yesterday, have you?"

"I am hungry... 18 hours?" 

"Close to it, I think. It was dark-ish when you fell asleep last night, probably around 6. It's almost noon-thirty now." I can't help but smile at that. Her way of saying half-past midday. 12:30 PM is 'noon-thirty' to Rockstar. Always funny. She holds out a can of corn and a pack of crackers, as well as the bottle of Tylenol and a bottle of water. 

"Um, thanks, but I brought some food, too. Can you hand me my bag?" She does as I ask. I get out a bag of Funyuns and two cans of Dr. Pepper. I offer one to her. 

"Seriously, dude?" She smiles, amused. "I didn't expect you to bring junk food." She takes the Dr. Pepper and drinks half of it in one sip. "I hate the taste of water. This is way better. Thanks, man." 

"Want some chips?" I ask. 

"Um, yeah I'll take a handfull... But first, you think you wanna finish getting dressed and prop your foot up?" 

I look down at my bare legs and realize, with only slight embarrassment, that I forgot to put my pants on. I feel my face heating up, but I'm actually not upset this time. 

"That... might be a good idea..." I say. 

She gets up and gets my pants and helps me put them on. Then she gets the first aide kit and a blanket and sets it down in front of me so I can put my foot on it. After that she sits back down beside me. 

"So is Viggo alright? He's sleeping late isn't he?" 

"We were going to sleep in shifts last night, but... I don't know what exactly happened: if it was just like he wasn't tired or if he couldn't wake me up or what, but he let me sleep until like eight this morning," She explains. "I'll probably wake him up soon so we can get back before dark."

"We could stay here another night. Maybe I would be able to walk tomorrow." 

Rockstar is silent for a moment before she says, "We'll ask Viggo, but I think we should get back tonight. I think you should stay off your foot for a few more days and you'd be better off staying in Dexter." 

I was afraid she'd say something like that. I don't want to go back... I don't want to be carried through the woods. I don't want everyone to see me like this. Yes, they will be understanding, just like Rockstar and Viggo are, but it's still embarrassing. I feel tears pricking the backs of my eyes again, but I don't want to cry anymore. I set my drink and food aside, suddenly feeling sick. 

"Michael?" Rockstar sounds worried. I look up at her. "What's wrong?" 

After a moment of deliberation, I tell her my concerns and that I I don't feel well. 

"You're probably just sick from worrying too much... And you are worrying too much. Everything will be alright, okay?" She pulls me closer and lets me lean on her. She feels my forehead before playing with my hair. 

"I don't think you have a fever. Do you think you might have gotten too hot or too cold?" I shake my head slowly, careful not to dislodge her hand. 

"Hm-mmm. But if you keep this up, I think I'll fall back to sleep..."

"Well, we don't need that right now," she laughs, but she doesn't stop for another minute or two. "Why don't we wake Viggo up and talk to him. We only have like 4 hours to get back to camp, or to get to camp, get supplies, and get back, and I don't know how deep into the woods we are. In fact, maybe I should climb up the mountain a little way and see if can see anything after I wake Viggo up..." I sit up as she removes her hand from my hair. "Do you... need help with anything first?" I say no. "Okay... Are you feeling any better?" 

"Actually, I am. I think I was just worried." I forgot I was feeling sick just moments ago. 

"That's good." She wakes Viggo up and explains her idea. He agrees with it and she exits the cave to climb up the mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

Rockstar's POV

I don't have to climb every far up the mountain to see over the trees. I double check several times before deciding that if we go straight forward from the cave, we should be back at camp in less than an hour. Or at least we'll be in an area of the campgrounds that I actually know. If Michael and Viggo decide to stay another night, I think I could make the supply run in plenty of time. I climb back down to tell them the good news. 

"Hey, you find anything?" Viggo asks as I drop back into the cave. 

"Actually, I did" I respond. I tell them what I saw. 

"I was thinking," Michael says after I offer to make the supply run, "that we should go back tonight. If neither of you think I would be able to walk tomorrow, and one of you would have to go to camp and come back today... We might as well all go back to stay."

I nod, not really sure what say. He's obviously not very happy about his decision, but it is for the best. I glance around the cave and see that they've already packed up. I notice an extra bag, too. A tied plastic bag at the mouth of the cave. 

"What's in that bag?" I ask, nodding toward the new one. 

"Dirty clothes," Viggo says while Michael looks away blushing. "I brought some plastic bags in case we needed them for anything." 

"Oh, I was wondering what you brought." 

"Yeah: plastic bags amd some of the survival essentials that you brought." He smiles. So do I. 

"Uh, so, we ready to head out?" I ask and they both say yes. "Oh, hey, there's a lot of room in my backpack, right? Why don't we put the little bags in it so we only have to carry one?" 

"That's a good idea. That way, one of us can carry the bag and the other can carry Michael and our hands will be free," Viggo says. 

We get up, get out our knives, a water bottle and a lighter each in case we need them, tripple bag the dirty clothes, and stuff the little bags into the big backpack. Then I help Michael up and off the blanket he was on and Viggo stuffs that into the backpack. 

"Do you need anything before we leave?" I ask Michael quietly. He shrugs and doesn't look up at me. "You need to go or you need to change?" I didn't want to ask, but I didn't know what else to do. 

"Go," he says so quietly I barely hear him. 

"Okay." I help him to the corner of the edge that we've been using as a restroom. When I'm sure he can stand on his own, I walk away a bit to give him a little privacy. 

"Rockstar," Viggo gets my attention, his back turned to Michael. I walk up to him. "You want to take the backpack and I'll take Michael?" he asks nervously. Always a gentleman! But I know he hates climbing; he doesn't need the weight of another person on him. 

"No, I was thinking I'd take him first," I reply. "You almost ready to go?" 

"Yeah." He picks up the bag. "Er, well, I am now." We both laugh. 

"Michael, you almost ready to leave?" I ask. 

"Y-yes, I'm ready," he responds. I help him away from the edge and pick him up piggyback style then Viggo and I start climbing down the mountain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The walk through the woods is uneventful for a while, until we come across the wild hogs again. Well, we can see them. They're grazing. They haven't noticed us yet. Let's hope it stays that way. I can feel Michael trembling and I hope that these things can't sense fear like dogs can. I reach up and rub one of his hands in an attempt to soothe him. Viggo and I walk as slowly and quietly as we can. When we finally get past the hogs, I notice that the trees are thinning out. I can see the road! We refrain from running like I almost want to do. Just because we can't see the pigs doesn't mean they can't hear us. We walk calmly. I pull out my phone when we I can see where we are and I text RDJ. 

_Hey, we're near the playground and Michael can't walk. Come get us?_

_Meet @ playground?_

_Yes._

_Here._

_Close._

__I lead Viggo to the playground and he sees the car. We help Michael into the front passenger seat, toss the backpack in the trunk, and get in the back seat._ _

__"So, what's wrong with you, Michael?" RDJ asks good naturedly._ _

__"I fell..." Michael responds quietly._ _

__"Okay, but what's _wrong? _You look upset." Michael just shrugs.___ _

___"He's not enjoying the lack of independence," I say._ _ _

___"We're guessing he sprained his ankle. Maybe even broke it," Viggo elaborates._ _ _

"How'd that happen?" 

"There are wild hogs in the woods," I tell him. "I don't think they were actively chasing us, but we had to run from them for a while." 

"Damn," RDJ says. "Why didn't you guys come back last night? Sounds like you went through hell out there." 

"It was getting dark," Michael speaks up. "We found a cave to stay in. It wasn't all bad." 

I was actually thinking the same thing, but it surprises me to hear Michael say it. He was upset almost the entire time he was awake. Good to hear he enjoyed himself some at least. 

"That's good to hear," RDJ replies. The conversation dies down until he pulls into the parking spot across the road from the RV. 

Viggo helps Michael out of the car while I get the backpack out of the trunk. RDJ comes around to help Viggo with Michael and we all walk across the road and into the RV.


End file.
